marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Tan
Chloe Tan was a mutant who possessed superhuman strength and speed. Biography ''The Gifted Chloe was a poor mutant who lived in a trailer park with her daughter. One day her daughter was stricken with illness and when she tried to get her the medication the pediatrician would not give it too her due to her being a mutant. In retaliation Chloe used her powers to destroy the doctors office. Sentinel Services arrived soon after arresting Chloe, killing her husband in the process, and her daughter taken away. She was soon sent to Trask Industries and made part of the Hound Program. Too keep her loyal they also got her addicted to a drug known as Kick. "threat of eXtinction" Chloe was planted as a spy within a group of mutant refugees hiding out in a church where should would locate and reveal the location of the Mutant Underground. However Esme, a fellow refugee and a telepath, picked up "weird" thoughts from Chloe while they were in hiding. When the Mutant Underground came to rescue them, Esme disclosed her suspicions about Chloe to Thunderbird, where he discovered that she was branded with a Hound tattoo. With her cover blown, Chloe attacked Thunderbird and the other mutants, but Eclipse was able to hold her at bay using his solar beams. Thunderbird was able to knock Chloe unconscious by launching an attack using one of Blink's portals. Back at the Mutant Underground’s Headquaters the group discovered Chloe had a tracker. Destroying they decider to interrogate her for information. However she did not answer their questions and Dreamers attempts to look through her memories proved futile due to Chloes fast and sporadic movements. Out of options Polaris almost resorted to physical torture but Eclispe talked her out of it. Marcos then noted that Chloe was exhibiting symptoms of withdrawal, and was able to deduce with Lauren that she was addicted to Kick. With Chloe on the verge of death, Caitlin Strucker suggested that they try and calm her in an attempt to gain information from her, likening it to situations where criminals reveal important details with their dying breaths. Lauren and Andy used their powers to restrain Chloe while Caitlin administered a sedative to knock her out. Bound to a table, Chloe regained consciousness and struggled against her bonds. Although Caitlin succeeded in getting through to Chloe, her Hound programming made it impossible for her to communicate verbally. As a result, Caitlin decided to have Esme use her telepathic powers to read Chloe's mind, where they learn that Chloe's husband was killed by Sentinel Services and her daughter was captured. In addition, Esme was able to discover the location of Trask Industries before Chloe passed away. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Chloe was a very powerful mutant who possessed superhuman strength and speed. **'Superhuman Strength:' Chloe possessed far greater strength than a normal human; Chloe managed to take Thunderbird down twice, but this was due to a combination of her speed and strength to defeat him. She also managed to take down three mutant refugees with little to no effort, sending them flying across the parking lot with each attack, however, once Eclipse limited her mobility and Thunderbird got her into a chokehold; the latter was proven to be much stronger than Chloe. **'Superhuman Speed:' Chloe was much faster than a normal human; she could move so fast she looked like a blur, Chloe was even proven to be much faster than Thunderbird despite possessing superhuman speed himself. Weaknesses *'Limited Strength:' Although Chloe was incredibly strong, she did have her limits; for example, he was unable to match Thunderbird in "terms of raw strength". Relationships To be added Appearances/Actresses *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Michelle Kim ***Season One ****"threat of eXtinction" (First appearance) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:The Gifted Deceased